


Mornings

by nora_bora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nora_bora/pseuds/nora_bora
Summary: A long night out, a long morning in. Yuuri and Victor always try to spend as much time together as possible, and It's not that hard in the summer. That is, until Makkachin gets in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Thankya guys for the support on my last one!! I'm still trying to improve, and advice and little tidbits from you guys really helps.

Victor and Yuuri stumbled their way down the hushed street quite loudly. It didn’t matter to them, though. They were drunk and in love with no way to get home but to walk, and they didn’t care who knew it.  
“Hey, hey Victor..” a drunk Yuuri called to his fiancé.  
“Mmh?” An even drunker Victor called back.  
“Where are we going to?” Yuuri questioned.  
Victor didn’t answer. He just kept walking. Yuuri didn’t seem to notice, however.  
About halfway home, things really started picking up, though.  
The two men enjoyed the rest of their walk by shouting the chorus of Theme of King JJ, a song their fellow competitor had used in his short program not too long before. After that they took turns telling corny jokes that didn't make sense, but they laughed anyway.  
By the time they reached home, they both were completely tuckered out. Neither could barely move. Except for a kiss, maybe.  
“Hey Yuuri.. Hey c'mere. I gotta tell you something…” Victor said, closing the apartment door behind them.  
“Yeah what is it..” Yuuri half answered.  
Victor took Yuuri’s face and kissed it lightly.  
“Hey.. do that again,” giggled the drunk and sleepy Yuuri. Victor did, except slightly harder this time. He wasn’t known for completely following directions. Or remembering.  
They made their way through the apartment sharing a kiss, neither wanting to ruin the moment, or the kiss.  
Victor guided both men to a nearby couch where they made a crash landing. The two of them stayed there for a while; both too lazy to remove their clothes. Or themselves.  
“Hey Victor?” Yuuri asked, already half asleep.  
“Yeah?” Victor said.  
By now they had both shifted into a more comfortable position facing each other, and Yuuri was gazing directly into Victor’s eyes.  
“Will you marry me?” Yuuri buzzed.  
“Y-yes!” Victor stammered, starstruck.  
It didn’t seem like it needed to be pointed out, but neither man remembered that they were already engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri woke up quickly when he felt a wet and sloppy tongue reach his face.   
“Makkachin!” Yuuri grumbled. He lifted his one arm dangling from the side of the couch over to the furry dog. I guess that's his wake up call, Yuuri thought. He scratched Makka on the head and then rolled off the couch. He'd let Victor sleep just this once.   
Yuuri grabbed Makkachin’s leash and took the dog out for a quick walk. It was a morning routine for them, him and Vic, but this time was an exception.   
They walked past all of the usual stops: first the coffee shop, then the florists, and after that, the small kids park. They'd usually keep going through the little town, but Yuuri didn't want to stay out too long. He decided to loop back around and head home.   
Once Yuuri got to their apartment, he opened the door and let Makka in without looking up. But once he did, he was surprised with Victor in the doorway.   
“Welcome home, Yuuri!” He sang; a big grin on his face.   
Yuuri dropped the leash and wrapped his arms around Victor. It was good to hug him every once in awhile. Hugs were good. “Hey, Victor.” Yuuri said into his chest.   
Makkachin stood at their feet, clearly wanting in on the hug. Yuuri stepped to the side as Makkachin ambushed Victor, paws first.   
“Makka! No!” Victor yelled as he was pushed to the ground. Makkachin just stood over him, smiling and licking his face.   
“Good dog,” Yuuri praised while petting the big poodle.   
“Yuuri! Help!” Victor called.   
“You're a big boy. You can do it!” Yuuri cheered.   
Victor smirked.   
“Who's the real coach here?” He asked.   
Yuuri laughed and called Makkachin.   
“Was the right answer supposed to be you?” Yuuri teased.   
Victor got up quickly and tackled Yuuri. They were both pushed to the ground in a tangle.   
“Oof. You're almost as bad as Makka,” Yuuri laughed.  
Victor couldn't help but laugh too.


End file.
